


I get knocked down but I get up again

by Echo_D



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: After 1x10, F/F, Post 1x10, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D
Summary: a story following the events of 1x10A/N - the title is temporary, I'm bad at making up titles for my stories
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Blair Wesley & Sterling Wesley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I get knocked down but I get up again

Sterling was sitting at the back of the car, with Blair right next to her, thinking about the crazy night she just had and the bomb that was dropped on her. She didn't talk much, apart from the time when she replied to her mom/aunt that she needs to think. Blair, on the other hand, told her parents that they seriously need to talk about everything as soon as Sterling feels ready. She was also holding Sterling's hand for the entire ride home. 

Once they arrived home and their parents explained at least the basics of what happened, Sterling went straight to her room. She sat on her bed and judged her past self for thinking that juggling school, bounty hunting and secret dating was a lot to deal with. Now THIS was a major existential crisis. She couldn't belive Blair isn't her twin, she isn't even her sister. How could her parents lie to them. To her. If Dana is really her mom, who's really her dad? Eww is her dad the Levi guy? Her thoughts were interrupted by Blair coming into the room. 

"Are you okay? All things considered?" she asked, sitting next to Sterling on the bed. 

"I guess so." Sterling muttered back.

"That's reassuring. But really, are you?"

"I don't know. Too much is happening. First we fight, then April breaks up with me - "

"Wait she did what."

" - then I get kidnapped and then the bomb drops. It's a lot to process."

There's few minutes of silence before Blair hugs Sterling and says, "You know I'm still your twin, right? Some stupid genetics doesn't matter... I love you, you're my sister, my ride or die and I'm yours ok. Forever." Sterling just nods, while tears fall down her face and whispers a thank you.

After a moment Blair jokingly adds, "And I can totally beat up April for you." a weak 'Don't' is all she hears back, which she finds odd, but shrugs away for now. They stay on the bed in silence, cuddled together, until they fall asleep.

*

The following week goes by slowly, Sterling stays home, the dark cloud that is hanging over her not really wanting to go away. The only thing she is a bit interested about is Blair updating her on school work, notes and the latest gossip that is going around the campus every day after she comes back home from school, because that keeps her mind occupied for a moment. Blair never mentions April.

They didn't really talk much about the night. Their parents sat them down on that night, said only the necessary facts and then they let them be, fully knowing the girls needed their own time to process everything. Blair argued with them for a bit once Sterling went into her room. She also tried to talk to Sterling about the night, only once, but when she saw the sadness on Sterling's face she just said 'You can talk to me whenever you're ready' with an uplifting smile. Sterling was really grateful for it.

Exactly a week after the lock-in Sterling's brand new phone beeped, but the text that the beep indicated was from an unknown number and the only thing it said was:

_I know what you did_


End file.
